Perfecta Tentación
by Walker Uchiha Elric
Summary: Uno siempre tiene sus deseos. Ni por más que uno lo niegue, ese deseo sigue siendo el que uno anhela. LaviYuu, "M" por seguridad.
1. Te rogué

¡Hola a todos mis amigos míos! Es mi primer fic en español… Espero que les guste y va dedicada a una de mis OTP, LaviYuu, espero que les guste. Por cierto, clasificación "M" por seguridad… Aunque tengo en mente en que quede siendo "T" pero dejare esta para no batallar. :)

**AVISO: ** Yo no tengo nada en relación con la creación de -Man. Ni los presonajes ni la serie me pertenecen, © Katsura Hoshino y siempre será así.

::::

— Oie Yuu… — Susurró el pelirrojo en el oído del chico de cabello negro azulado. El reflejo del brillo de luna hacia relucir sus ojos oscuros en un color grisáceo mientras que su cabello se reflejaba a un tono aqua oscura, volteando a ver la luna desde la ventana que recién habían abierto. Sin dar su respuesta, se movía lentamente, sin molestar al chico que tenia sobre él, cubriéndose entre las sabanas blancas, haciéndose a un lado permitiendo al pelirrojo moverse al otro lado de la cama.

El pelirrojo se sintió menos, viéndolo con unos ojos llenos de preocupación. Sostuvo de mano, alzándola en dirección a la puerta mientras ambas manos caían sobre las sabanas heladas, haciendo que el aprieto se haga más fuerte. — Lavi, — Empezó el chico ojos de cuervo, viéndolo directamente en sus ojos. Esa mirada era en lo que se combinaban los colores de su negro grisáceo con el verde esmeralda del pelirrojo.

— Dime Yuu, cuanto más tiempo seguiremos con esto…?— Dijo mientras su voz fallecia, mostrando la clara expresión en la que en esta situación se mostraría. Siendo así el otro sonrió, mirándolo con ojos gloriosos. Poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla y lentamente resbalándola de su mandíbula a su cuello hasta llegar al lado izquierdo de su pecho. Sintiendo el fuerte pero lento latido de su corazón.

Kanda se acercó más, recostando su pecho sobre el de Lavi. — No lo sé…— Contestó, poniendo su mano debajo de la mandíbula de Kanda, acercándolo hacia su cara, hasta que apenas tocaban sus labios suaves.

El chico de cabello oscuro se levantó rápidamente, evitando que el beso continuara. Lavi se le quedó viendo con desesperación hasta calmarse. Kanda caminó hacia su closet a ponerse una bata rápido y en apuros hacia la puerta hasta parar. Volteó a ver como Lavi lo miraba, colocando toda la sabana sobrante hacia el hasta cubrirle todo excepto su cara.

— Esta bien, — Inició el chico con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Al parecer, no estaba tan feliz como pretendía ser. — Después, no toleraré lo que estés pidiendo, Yuu. — Terminó el pelirrojo hasta que Kanda salió del cuarto sin preocuparse del resto de las palabras de Lavi. El solo sonrió a sí mismo y repitió su dicho hasta caer rendido en un largo sueño.


	2. Te perdí

_Al fin, y que aquí vengo subiendo el siguiente capítulo, aunque la verdad no tenía pensado en hacerlo de multi-capítulos…_

**AVISO: **Yo no tengo nada en relación con la creación de D. Gray-Man. Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen © Katsura Hoshino y siempre será así.

::::

Corría en prisa en chico peli azul, en la larga y descandescente noche, donde cada vez relucía más la luz junto al reflejo de las ventanas, dando la luz suficiente para que el niño pudiera ver atravez de la oscuridad que parecía eterna sin tomar en cuenta lo largo que era el pasillo que probablemente provocaba cierto desapuro.

Sus pies tocaban el piso helado y tieso del pasillo eterno, pero mientras eso él pensó, ¿por qué no seguir con lo que su amante le pedía y el impedía? — ¿Por qué…?— Se preguntó el muchacho a el mismo mientras su voz moría hacia lo sucedido, o lo que no había sucedido, lo evitado. Pero, siempre surgió el porqué prevenirlo cuando era simplemente un pensamiento innecesario, un surgimiento a una creencia que no tenia caso o por lo menos, en esta situación.

El no tenía razón alguna porque haber salido del cuarto de cierta manera, cuando él era el que rogaba por ello, el que lo deseaba y que al final lo rechazaba por puro instinto. El nunca pensó en que Lavi lo tomará de esa manera, y menos por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder. Ambos lo querían así, y uno lo negó. Las influencias, buenas o malas, no siempre surgen a la primera, segunda ni tercera vez en la que se convive en uno al otro.

El solo caminaba, sin saber a donde hasta parar en el comedor. Estaba muy silencioso, por ser de madrugada, siendo que es uno de los lugares más ruidosos en el edificio, y era el único lugar donde todos se podrían reunir después de los grandes trabajos pero por el lado de Kanda, nunca fue así para el aunque fue muy fácil de su parte.

Todos preferirían algo así, sin importar lo malhumorado que uno sea. Todos tenemos a esa persona que queremos contar de todos nuestros problemas, de nuestros secretos, alguien con quien pasar el tiempo y conocer lo suficiente como llegar y saludar como si fuera un viejo amigo ni por más amigo nuevo que sea. Y Kanda lo tenía, y esta ocasión surgió dos veces en su vida y aún así…

…El los perdió a ambos.

::::

_Los capítulos serán cortos, además lamenten si les aburro algo o si hay alguna cosa que no se le entiende… Oh, y para esos que no leen el manga o no han terminado la seria… Bueno, más para lo que no leen manga: Habrá probables spoilers. No digan que no les advertí, y lo pondré en la presentación de cada capítulo para recordarles :-) Por cierto, Feliz Navidad a todos! _


End file.
